Crenando
"I am making fucking macced and CHEESE and no one can stop me!" - Crenando This ugly fucking stupid bitch is literally fucking making forbidden dishes and literally? you are stupid??? Immacukate Conception SO basically Crenando's mom was like a demon or some shit and satan came down and patted her womb a couple of times with his wrinky fingers (not sexual!) and began then to fester a fetus of pure disgust. Later on that year the same little fetal boy slid out covered in green! Most of this nando's early life was spent playing shitty dreamcast and playstation games! Like Shengmoo and Monster SHoother. One day did he not fucking know that this bitchass would grow up to be the dumbest piece of fucking shit the world has ever seen. Waine server torture (sad) talks about ass hurt too much. someone stole the no ass hurting creams agaisn so he is fucking pissed!!! to use this anger and channel it for his porspective to be "good" he makes yummy yummy meals for the wayned family to feast upon daily! Most people/patrons fear his stinko forbidden eating breath but apon noticing his true intentions of overthrowing even the strobngest of shefs (guy fiari. gordon freeman, and even good eats the tv show on food ecntral). disgustinf foods list that has been summoned: below. (starbting with most recent!) * Uranium that looks like cheese * Orange soap Syrup * Rubber Erasure Gum * Starbucks Brush Rinse Jar * Fabuloso in a cup * Blue Horseshoe Crab Blood * Banana moth * Caustic Soda * Sharpie Gel Push pop * Cat In Cup * Dollar mush stew * Rebar candy cane * Toilet cheerios overflow * Banana Mayoinaise * Gelatin Guac Salad * Pokemon The Movie Vhs Panini * Blueberry pancake sting ray * Tree Meat * Meat Shirt * Insulation sandwich * Ladybugs clustered on end of stick * mac10 and Cheese * earth core peach slice * e.coli letuce * "fresh popcorn" erasures * soup on the rocks * ceramic ball pie weights * pumpkin pie tart candles * literal living marshmallow * rock that looks like ham * cat that look like he have chicken legge * wood chicken meat * turkey mosnter crab legs with eyes * turkey monster with crab legs * turkey monster tentacles inside * the entirety of the Men's Buffet thanksgiving posts * blue semi-opaque dice * geode like rock that looks like pizza * marbled rock steak * caterpillar that looks like sushi roll * house cake * silly putty * moroccan amber hard candy caramels * triangle pb&j rock * nivea cream butter spread on bread * pod soap chewy orb * processed loofas * vanilla dog ice cream * cheese post it notes * post it AS cheese * gold spaghetty necklace with fork * sunscreen in condiment type packaging * fly soup milk * hot dog rocket * avacado rock * tide wine dispenser * egg pillows * canoli rock * baked potato dog * blu tak gum * bread loaf chairs * arts and crafts cheesepuffs * crystal pepsi with pickles (many) inside * ben and jery's barely any glass * cool ass mushrooms * cool looking urinal stones * gold chain lo mein * temple of time stones * baby faced macaroons * almond milk soap??? * chubby calapillars look like green cheeto puffs * bb pellets in a carton * super bike wash look like pepto bismol * sunbelt cleaner looks like grape jam * wire licorice * big happy meal with chicken legs in em * bacterial colones stacked like pancakes * puppies in mcnugget box * hamster in chickfila nugget box * detergent pods in candy isle * wood chips look like potato ones * goldfish stones * honey bear bubble bath * fish flakes * land tiramisu * cedar tree wood meat * magic foam * tire repair plugs * trash bag of ball pit balls * burgundy bottle sealing wax * pre cracked egg * monster brand energy ham * pan detergent that looks like bubble gum fluid * haribo star mints next to cascade platinum packaging * hornet trap shaped like nipple water bottle * red hot pressed metal round that looks like cheese wheel * ice cream sandwich bed * fruity pebbles encrusted fried chicken * adidas gel detergent push pop with bite taken out * ketchup pancake * pink dnd dice * aroma meat blanket stacks * rainbow dnd dice * butterscotch crystals * meat soap * popcorn plant * drier lint * canned bubbles * plant food * blue resin cement * rainbow leaf puddle * aztec meth oreo * gel cling * fried huge grub croissant * ground beef crochet * egg natural springs * uranium disk * carbonised bread from pompeii * weird ass eggs that look like resees cups * lone dnd die looks like jello * blue hugs that is actually chemical * christmas tree flavored and salted crisps * exfoliating sugar cubes * ground ham * scuptured copper * light bulb ice cream with fudge * peach and peach bird * crystal orbz * box full of packaging foam chips * rock that looks like cut soft mozz cheese * bathing milk * more chemicals * sulfur * plant roots that looks like noodles * playground rope ladder that looks like hotdogs * winshield wiper disks * cat in bin looks like milk * cherry bomb hand cleaner * coast beef * unsalted cashews but ear plugs replaced them * lube from spinnign gear that looks like raspberry jam * disc bearing grease butter * melted toasted plastic marchmallow * windex * caramel+cream colored dnd dice * skin lasagna * chicken parmesean rock * plutonium pellet * cake icing rock * peppermint steak soap * plaster of paris in carton milked * gasoline in bag * mice poison compared to tic tacs * black tube macaroni * kneadable eraser * semtex 1lb block * globulin bottle looks like water * green apple crystals * liquid metal * wall honey * cattail corn dogs * cat beans tic tacs * lava lamp * full ticks * kahm yeast * hersheys kisses bath bomb * plaster drippy taco * bush bean veggie pop * overwatch poptarts * milk and honey soap * amber necklace * cattail again * neopolitan dice * jam body wash * hidden sausage meats isle * agave forbidden jello * forbidden chinchilla coke * keg o balls cheese puffs * more earth meat (rocks) * old navy hi bounce balls * popcorn jelly bean cacoons * more bouncy balls * diesel treat * earth chicken leg * nyquil jello * meat yarn * lemon flavor detergent * pickle me elmo * pine CONE haha * cluster of egg * scrub donut * sea bunny * grapefruit stove cleaner * cat on plate fancy * cheese screen * nickel chloride pop rocks * chicken gold nugget * gel pastels * wireboard and wire sandwich * scent orbs * christmas lights * wetjet juice * urannium cracker chrumbs * cicada shells * cheese sponges * poxy resin * clear snake eggs * bubble fun soda bottle * tree broccoli * tree jerky * chocolate amazon river * cat sponge cake roll * man soup register * hand soup * multicolore corn (not forbidden but too pretty to eat) * man jumping into vat of "butter" * peach ring musherooms * tide pods gumball machine * gordon choice jug butter alternative * drain cover pineapple * coffee tanker truck * turkish delight hot cube * animal counters * lego cereal * chocolate creme filled donut mushroom * man with field of marshmallows * eggplant but actual eggs * pine sol apple juice comparison * chain ground beef * bowl of candy but candy is glass * burrito supplies holder * sand * what seems to bountiful gummi candy is just ceramic shit * actual forbidden snacks lol * red m&m's from plant * jar of purple ear plugs * d8 cut amythest * jolly rancher ruby * more clumps of egg * banana holder for to hold money * babybel just wax * rock krispie treats * powecool jar punch * kit kat usb * ben and jery thermal paste rgb chunks * wetfire mints * tire * elmers tac and stick * disk balls * cucumber peeled like banana * supposedly jimmies filled dice * more field marshmallows * steramine chewie tablets * japanese detergent candy * wire candy airheads rope * motherboard components wrapped like candy * super rub mallets look like planets also lollys * crinke cut hot metal * tree floor meat * puppy burrito * starbucks cup hedgehog * shrek gelato * yarn conditioning look like ramen * smooth glass stones in sorbet glass bowl * saltwater fishbites * more red wire licorice * crowbar banana * clorox with teacup sold with * oil dripped and frozen onto rock * chocolate deck stain * sponge in bread isle * gummy bear charms * long wafer pool floatie * hand soap dripped into cup * goku eating small rocks * cookies and cream snake * puppy milk in a can * sandwich baggie opened and splayed sandwich onto bathroom floor next to urinal * candles (bites taken out of them) * more ear plugs * soap macaron with bite taken * land cheesecake * trash drink * stiling gel green apple * chocolate mints replaced with thumb tacs * sweet and sour sauce potassium * fruit loops beads * kfc honey mustard ritual * ketchup dark * ear plugs packaged like gobstoppers * ohropax classic candy floss balls * airheads wire... * scent gel * polished stones * sponge with soap garnish * toad burger * gem encrusted apple * salted choco hand sanitizer * eroded glass * more dice! * marshmallow fungus * EAR PLUGS!!! * land tiramisu is back...this time more brown * ceiling egg * grazing marshmallows * styrofoam fruits * lemon aide all purpose cleaner * mystery bottle * eating carpet stricly prohibited * caveman donut * scented choco remote * custom yamamoto baits * glow dust * more eroded glass * kiwi baby head * forbidden mango bird * fruit slices in urinal * mint works placement game * gumdrop led * milk in center of milky way * chew plastic cyubes * stones painted like strabwerries to fool birds * road egg * harpic in keurig * mushrrom fire hydrant * for biden food * wall cake * tree corndog * goop hand cleaner * grated soap * solar system yogurt bowl * w gel cling grape * healthy gasoline * green ranch * magic bath crackles * banana slug * bao irl * oiling mushroom red cap * wafer on computer board * big pumpkin pie candle * styrofoam apple with bite taken * modelo can with crystals inside * blaze fire lighters * foam orange with bite * potbelly posing as chicken rotisserie * more grated soap * toad burger with toppings * energy sword ribs * thin sliced skull and brain * medium rare land steak * fried chicken pups * gobblies * giant ball bearings * grease fudge * foaming bathmilk of varied hues * bussy POP popcorn * tomato ketchup sorbet * bacteria reeses pieces * turtle * poking pancake mushrooms with fork * skittles in urinal * "peanut butter" ;) * more yarn conditioning * fruit loops candle * rustolium nacho cheese * varied slimes of speadable condiments * month spit jar * TOAD BURGER AGAIN??? * white packing cheese puffs * oil and balsamic in bottom of metal infrastructure * choco clay with bite * small vanilla kisses on leaf * meat soda * tropickles * twizzlers but actually phone cables * spark plugs * pancake shrooms * firestart duraflame with bite * dishwashing paste * canned butter * hardwood biscuits * snake in pile of gummy snakes * chocolates lipgloss * dipping chips in nacho colored paint * fabuloso on ice * sink drain slurp drink * toaster strudel grease * lavalamp cold * insulation * mud wheel cinnamon roll * bottled gasolene * actual sub sandwhich * scent jell that looks like apple * reflective driveway posts * hot wing soap * water bottle soy sauce * barbicide * slug and snail pellets * dog inside chicken meat * creature inside velvet fastening milk * chocolate grenade * marg simpson ice cream * popcorn fungus * cattails = corned dogs * fire disc * ant powder * lemon ammonia * fortune cookie bath bomb * morning dew scent orbs * ice cream mushroom * dice...fuckign mmmMmm * bacteria look like cheto * jewel encrusted funscicle * puppy sandwich * cake bar of soap * keurig ranch * cool toothpaste fungi * dino pills * cricket quencher jelly * pesticide milk * paint cups but one looks like coffee * aquarium decor * donut mushroom * drippy black ink mushroom * liquid egg yolk * chocolate cyst * razor blade gum * gummy fungus * fruit punch river * earth bacon * arizona blue tea * engine capuccino * dyed howlite spheres * tite foam of strawberries * shark jar * grape crystal * forbidden grean beans * leaking cheese adhesive * more grape stone * m&m's right above tide stuff in vending machine * wood bacon * monster energy grilled * forbidden noodle (ferret) * sugar cookie starfish * watermelon succulent * smores keyboard * cat chicken leg returned * soap pop * rubber grease * almond goats milk soap * drippy soap into glass * ground noodles * more soap..half gold-transparent and cream * stone egg * strawberry with silica * yumy purple toilet foam * slab of seed * chewie gummy bait * meat abcess * airheads bath bomb * blue ceramic donuts * propofol milk * taco bell leafs * stokes frozen dip cream * beach popcorn * orange kit cat * toaste marchmallow car * mccafe pot cleaner * rice dog...cute aa * dont wake rice dog * sd card gum * beans in sink * sonic's chili dog * heinz ez squirt * kfc ass pee * sea foam yumm * meatballs that look like frogs * cheeto greilled donut * peanut butter and dry ramen (good???) * blue bunned burger * avacado cappuchino * peeps and ketchup * mustard icing cupcakes * pepto rice * butter and egg topped cookies * mashed tato and hot dog turtle * car waffle * hotdog with e coli lettuce bun * dough boy dough boy dohg boy doubg boy * sea water shots * fries and trix * lays barbecue flavor cube * cut your mouth soda can salad * ham ketchup ramen * hotdog water and frozen veggie jello * twix apple fruit salad * banana water * dipped cookie in vaporub * communion wafers cereal with monster ultra zero * file sandwich * spray paint spray candy but not candy * vom pizza * crab man * melted lime fork * snack isle but filled with phone accessories * engine cappuchino 2 * slime sauce * forbidden donut snakes * horrific pie face * feet pasta oily * hotdog party ghost * no spider in here pie * toast sandwhich Stinky Category:Characters Category:Users